The Picture
by Simply Enchanted
Summary: Dave looks at a picture of the Chipmunks and Chipettes taken years ago. Im not that great at summaries :


**This is my first story. It's a oneshot. I hope you like it. ****J**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave sat curled up on the couch with the photo album he had put together a few years ago. He opened it to the first page that had his all time favorite picture. He smiled and carefully slid the photo out from behind the plastic cover. Holding it carefully, Dave chuckled at the memory captured in the photo. In it there were eight people: him, six kids (three boys and three girls), and an elderly woman. The three boys were Dave's sons Alvin, Simon and Theodore. He had adopted the boys after he found them on his doorstep in the heart of a brutal winter when they were just infants. The boys had grown on him, and soon they were one of the hottest bands in Hollywood.

Dave's thoughts turned from the boys to the girls, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor. Born in Australia, they snuck their way onto a cargo ship that was headed to America. After living in New York for a time, they boarded a bus that was headed to California to start their singing careers. There, they met Alvin, Simon, and Theodore and the rest became history. The girls became known as the Chipettes and were very close friends with the Chipmunks. Dave managed both the Chipmunks and Chipette's careers and he loved the girls as if they were his own daughters. For a time, the Chipettes lived in a tree house by themselves before being adopted by the ever hilarious Miss Miller and moving in a few blocks away from the Chipmunks.

Dave smiled. His eyes transferred to the left side of the picture. There stood the eldest of the Chipmunks and Chipettes. Before the photographer had snapped the photo, Alvin had swung Brittany into a dramatic but romantic kiss. Alvin leaned over her as Brittany leaned back. Dave stood behind them with an infuriated expression on his face as he tried to rip the two apart. But he couldn't. Their lips were locked tight.

Dave's eyes went to his eldest red clad son, Alvin. Alvin, the ever spirited troublemaker had been the lead singer of the Chipmunks. He had been rather obnoxious, arrogant, and self centered at times, but he had a good heart. He had always been coming up with hair brained schemes and then dragging his brothers into them just to get what he wanted or stay out of trouble. No matter how well planned out a scheme was, Alvin always managed to get into trouble, usually dragging Simon and Theodore down with him. _AAAALLLLLVVVVIIIIINNNN!!!!!!!!!! _Dave hadn't said that in a while.

Dave's eyes transferred over to Brittany. Brittany was the lead singer of the Chipettes. Like Alvin, she was arrogant and self centered, and from time to time she could be a bit obnoxious. She was materialistic, and excessively worried about her appearance, and loved being in the spotlight. Much like Alvin, Brittany cared deeply about her siblings, and anyone who messed with them would pay dearly for it.

Brittany and Alvin had had huge crushes on each other from the time they met until Alvin worked up the nerve to ask Brittany out in junior high. But before they went out, both of them were too stubborn to admit that they liked each other and hid their affections by fighting.

Together, Alvin and Brittany had been the "It" couple of Hollywood. The paparazzi loved them because they never knew if they would catch them in the midst of a fight or a romantic date. News about Alvin and Brittany's relationship always ended up on the front pages and covers of tabloid magazines. They didn't mind though. They loved the attention.

Dave's eyes turned from the kissing Alvin and Brittany to Simon and Jeanette, who were standing to the right of them. Jeanette had her arms wrapped around Simons neck, and Simon had his arms wrapped around the small of her back. They weren't kissing, but they looked like they were about to. Both of them had that shy, sweet grin that they always gave each other.

Dave looked at his blue clad, glasses wearing son. Simon was the middle and the smartest of Dave's kids. His IQ was as high, or maybe even higher that Einstein's. He had built himself a lab in the basement of the house where he had managed to build himself a working time machine and other strange concoctions. Simon was also reliable and Dave counted on Simon to keep Alvin out of trouble, but that usually didn't go down too well.

Then there was Jeanette. Shy, clumsy, and intelligent, Jeanette made the perfect match for the confident Simon. She was by far the smartest of her sisters and ways always daydreaming or tripping over something. She was shy, but did what people asked of her, even if she didn't want to, but she was smart and had a love of science and literature.

Simon and Jeanette kept their relationship to themselves. Everyone knew they were together because it was obvious, but they didn't flaunt it like their siblings did. They managed to allude the paparazzi by hiding in the library or in Simon's lab, busy contemplating the wonders of the scientific world. Dave knew that they would both end up with Nobel Prizes.

Dave's eyes moved down to Eleanor and Theodore. They were sitting on a chair in front of their older siblings. Eleanor was sitting across Theodore's lap. The second before the photo was taken, Eleanor turned and planted a kiss on Theodore's lips. Theodore's green eyes were bulging in surprise as he kissed her back. Dave smiled. They had always been so cute.

He looked at his surprised, green clad son. Theodore was the youngest of the three boys, and always had been sweet, shy, innocent, gullible, chubby and hungry. He would spend all day in the kitchen cooking up something delicious for everybody. Because he was gullible, Theodore was an easy target for Alvin's crazy schemes. But he was sweet and that's why people loved him.

Dave turned his glance to Eleanor. She was the youngest of her sisters. Confident, maternal, athletic, sweet, and a little chubby, Eleanor was Theodore's soul mate. She was understanding, and everybody seemed to go to her with their problems, and she did her best to help them.

Theodore and Eleanor would spend hours on end with each other in the kitchen making a delicious treat for everybody. They never really tried to hide that fact that they liked each other. Everybody always thought they were so cute, and the paparazzi loved to follow them around on their dates. They usually could be found at a fancy four star restaurant.

Then there was Miss Miller. In the picture she stood to the right of Simon and Jeanette with an appalled look on her face at how horribly the children had been behaving. She was old fashioned, funny a little crazy, and a horrible driver, but she loved all six of the kids. Especially the Chipettes. She had adopted them as her daughters and raised them from the time they were seven or eight on.

Dave sighed as he slid the picture back into its plastic covering. The picture had been taken sometime during their junior year of high school when they were about sixteen or seventeen years old. That was five years ago. So many things had changed since then. He took one last look at the picture before closing the photo album. What he wouldn't give for another picture just like that one.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well what did you think????? Was it horrible??? On a scale of one to ten what would you give it (one being the worst and ten being the best) Be honest. Well what are you waiting for REVIEW!!!!!!! LOL**


End file.
